The Real Holes
by zeroluvr123
Summary: Zero finds the love of his life but what will happen when he goes Camp Real Life?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I know you know the book Holes, but this is different. I don't want to copy or change anything because these are Louis Sachar's ideas. Heres what I think should happen. Chapter 1- Hector Zeroni ( who was nicknamed Zero ) always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. His grandfather says it's a curse from his no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealin'-great-great grandfather. Anyway, today the wrong time was very wrong, it will change his life forever. Zero Zeroni had a enemy at school. His name was Harry Shroter. Also, he liked a girl named Kimberly Bloom. One day Kimberly came to school wearing the coolest and prettiest clolthes. He was gawking at her, and he didn't notice that Harry was coming towards him, with a evil smirk on his face, and eyes that looked like they were about to kill. All of a sudden Zero was pushed down and a notebook slipped out of his hand. Harry snatched it and was about to open it...first of all, this might not seem so bad, but you should know that Kimberly's name is written everywhere with little hearts all around it. ther is also pictures of her and him together! Back to the story..he was about to open it and..the bell rung. This startled Harry for a second . Zero noticed this and was leaped up to grab it. At that very same moment Kimberly walked to leave and..BOOM.. He slammed right into her. all of Kimberly's homework flew everywhere. Shocked, and hurting a little she started picking up her things. Another thing you should know is that Kimberly is caring, and thoughtful. Zero exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming!" Harry got out of there. Zero bent down and started helping her get her things together. Kimberly remarked, " It's ok, you don't need to help, it was an accident, and besides your going to miss your bus. Its ok, I don't care I can walk home." replied Zero. She had already gotten her things together and walked away yelling back "Thank you." Zero was already starting to walk away when he noticed the corner of a notebook, with his name written on it with bold letters. 


	2. Zero's trouble

CHAPTER 2- Zero excitedly picked it up he held his breath and opened it. His heart must have popped out of his chest because all he could feel was happiness. For what he saw was his name doodled on it with hearts! He heard footsteps, and hurriedly put the notebook in his backpack. It was Kimberly, her face was pale and she was talking nervously, "H-have you seen a notebook, by any chance!"  
  
  
  
"No," Zero lied "Why?" he casually replied.  
  
  
  
N-no reason, it just had some important papers in it." Kimberly added looking relieved.  
  
"Oh, well then I er hope you find it" said Zero.  
  
"Um, yah me to, well bye then." replied Kimberly as she hurried off.  
  
Zero stared in daze for a few seconds. Then started off on his way home. He was anxiously thinking about Kimberly, when shoes came out of no where and plopped him on the head.  
  
"Ow!" Zero cried out.   
  
Then looked at them. He felt luck run threw him, because his father was trying to invent a way to recycle old shoes. Zero thought this was a sign. He ran home as fast as he could, but then he was pulled over by a cop. "Why you runnin' boy?"   
  
shouted the cop, Zero was about to talk when the cop saw the shoes. He screamed, "Get in the car now!"  
  
  
  
Zero could not figure out why the cop had done this. He tried to talk again but the cop yelled, "Hush!"  
  
  
  
Then he realized he was going to be in trouble and waited for the trouble to begin. 


	3. Police

Chapter 3 - Police  
  
Finally the car turned a familliar corner, he was taking him home. The car stopped, and the cop turned around towards him. His face was angry as he said, "Ok, you can get out of the carr, but don't do anything."  
  
Zero frightendly got out of the car and headed up the apatment building's stairs. When they got to his apartment the cop gave a quick loud knock on the door and it swung open instantley. "There you are!" his mother cried.  
  
Then she saw the cop and her eyes filled with worry, and she muttered, "Oh no."   
  
Then she said in a worried voice, "Come in officer, would you like me to get you anything?"  
  
"No," he replied in a raspy voice. "Your son has stolen a famous athletes shoes, named Clyde Livingston.  
  
  
  
"No!" His father gasped.   
  
Zero, still in shock exclaimed, "It's not true, the shoes came out of nowhere!"   
  
The cop chuckled, " yah right, just like...then he paused and smelled. then he exclaimed," Ugh, what's that smell?!"   
  
  
  
"Well, Zero's father said nervously, I've been trying to find a way to recycle old shoes."  
  
"Oh, the cop said unsatisfied, Well, anyway your son was running with the shoes of Clyde Livingstonin his hand, when I found him and pulled him over."  
  
  
  
Then after a lot of discussion, the cop finally said, "Ok, your going to testify in court, on the twenty third of September."  
  
  
  
Today it was the 12 of December. "What!, Zero's father exclaimed, why so late!"  
  
The cop announced, " Because Clyde has a lot of baseball games and things he needs to attend to."  
  
Well, alright." His mother replied.  
  
Then the cop left, and the family had a long discussion, then Zero's parent's believed that he was telling the truth.  
  
Then his mother announced that it was time to go to sleep.   
  
she sang the song to him that she sings every night. Which is, "  
  
If only If only the woodpecker sighs,  
  
The bark on the tees was as soft as the skies  
  
While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,  
  
He cries to the mo-oo-on   
  
If only if only.  
  
  
  
Zero finally drifted off to sleep, thewn all of a sudden had a horrible thought, "What will Kimberly think?!!! 


	4. Kimberly

Chapter 4- Kimberly  
  
Kimberly was searching frantically in her backpack, around her house, and at school. She couldn't find her special notebook anywhere! She hoped that a janitor picked it up, and just threw it away. Her worse fears lied inside. That Zero did find the notebook, or someone did and now he knows all about it. Then she had a thought that she couldn't help but smile at.  
  
  
  
"What if Zero did find out about the notebook, and actually likes her, then at school he would run up to her and then tell her..."   
  
"OK, calm down." Kimberly thought to herself.  
  
She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she was still smiling. Then she dropped down on her bed, and suddenly, through all of her excitement she drifted off to sleep with the wonderful thought.  
  
Kimberly awoke the next morning. She dressed herself in the most perfect outfit, styled her hair in the best hairstyle, basically the perfect everything. Her mind was on Zero. She couldn't wait to see how school would turn out.   
  
As she walked into the kitchen, her mothered awed, " Wow, you certainly look nice what the occasion, is it picture day already?"  
  
"Um, yes mom." Kimberly said as she hid her shyness.  
  
"OK dear, good luck for your pictures, and be sure to show me them when they turn out!" Her mother said happily.  
  
"OK mom, see you when I get home" Kimberly said as she walked out the door, to her bus stop.  
  
As she stepped on the bus she heard a big commotion.   
  
She thought, " oh, it's probably someone got the new what-cha-ma-call-it."  
  
Then a horrible thought struck her. " What if someone found the notebook?!!"  
  
She quickly sat by her friend Rachel, and asked her to tell her what the big commotion is about.  
  
"Don't you know?!" she said, " Zero Zeroni got pulled over by the cops!"  
  
Kimberly turned pale as she managed to say "Why?!"  
  
"Apparently," Rachel continued on "He stole apair of shoes, but not just any shoes Clyde Livinstons shoes!"  
  
A million thoughts raced through Kimberly's mind, "What if he's guilty?" "What if he's innocent?" "What if, what if, what if!!"  
  
Then she made up her mind, " This is not true, this is one of the big rumors spreading around, and even if it is true, he probably got released because he is innocent."  
  
Then she heard Rachel's voice saying, " why are you so dressed up?"  
  
  
  
Kimberly hesitated for a second then announced, "I have to go to my mom's big orientation for her work."  
  
"oh." Rachel said unsatisfied. Then looked at her friend and said in a worried voice, "Why, are you so pale!!??"  
  
" I-I, I don't fell very well, I think I'll go to the nurse."  
  
"oh my gosh, do you want me to take you?" Rachel said as the bus came to a stop.  
  
"um, no thanks I think I can manage" She said as she walked off, with all the worry in the world. 


	5. Camp Real Life

Chapter 5- Camp Real Life  
  
Zero couldn't believe any of this he wasn't even aloud to have a trial just two choices go to Camp Real Life or Jail. See that day he had gotten a phone call from the officer that arrested him he said, "I just got of the phone with a friend, you can go to Camp Real Life or jail."  
  
Zero blurted out, " What is Camp Real Life?"  
  
"It's a camp for building character" sighed the officer.  
  
"Ok...what do you do there? Asked Zero, that was his real question.  
  
  
  
"You can find out when you get there if Camp Real Life is your choice." replied the officer in a exaughsted voice. "Is that your choice?"  
  
"I have to decide now?" said Zero in a questioned voice?  
  
"Yah you do Mr. Know-It-All." Retorted the officer  
  
"Well than I guess I'll choose Camp Real Life." Said Zero and then thay hung up.  
  
To get that phone call he had to go threw this system so to make sure no "other criminals" are calling him. Zero thought, "Why me?" Then a thought hit his mind that made him laugh it was because of his No-Good-Dirty-Rotten-Pig Stealin-Great Great Grandfather. Than he heard the phone ring, he didn't really care who it was because they will probably hang up by the time they get threw the system. When it was done he thought, "Wow, they made it through, I wonder who it is!" Normally everyone hangs up nine out of the ten calls that are made someone stays through it.   
  
His mom picked up the phone and yelled, " Zero it's for you, It's from a girl named Kimberly."  
  
Zero nearly choked when he heard that, and wished she had hung up. He slowly walked toward the kitchen where the phone was and slowly picked it up, "Hello?" 


	6. The Phone Call

Chapter 6- The Phone Call  
  
"Hello?" "This is Kimberly, I just heard what happened, is it true?" "what, what?"  
  
"H-hello, It's true that I got "arrested" for stealing Clyde Livingston's shoes, but the truth is I didn't steal them!" Said Zero wondering if the only thing he had hope in believed him.  
  
"Ok, I'm so glad because I didn't think it was true, I just heard all this talk on the bus and well, I'm just glad you didn't steal them." Replied Kimberly talking very fast.  
  
"Yah, I didn't...." said Zero hesitantly not knowing what to say.  
  
"OK so whats that machine all about?" questioned Kimberly.  
  
"Oh that, It's to make sure no one "bad" calls." replied Zero with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"ok....so when are you going to be back in school?" said Kimberly with a tad of hope in her voice.  
  
"Oh I'm innocent but they think I'm guilty, so I have to go to "Camp Real Life" It's some camp where they take bad kids.:"  
  
"What?!" Kimberly almost screamed. "I mean what, your innocent and I can prove it you were at school with me, when it happened, right?" she said in a softer voice.  
  
" I know, I thought of that, but ohh no, mister-he-thinks-he is- so-smart- says no, he thinks my friends will stick up for me." said Zero sticking up for himself.  
  
"That's not fair, I'll get you out of...Er..I mean nevermind, well I got to go bye!" Said Kimberly fastly and shyly.  
  
"ok bye" said Zero as he hung up.  
  
What did she mean by she was going to get me out of there, Zero was thinking. What does she think of me now does she believe me or is she trying to be nice? Zero lyed there on his bed just wondering. Then he made up his mind, "I'm sick of this I'm not going to go to Camp Real Life, and I'm innocent and I'll do anything to prove it........anything. 


	7. Lord Dratheron

Chapter 7- Lord Dratheron  
  
Zero couldn't stand it any longer, he was innocent, he didn't want to go to Camp Real Life, and he definitely was not going to jail. Thats when he decided, to run away.  
  
"Whats the point, of staying here and being punished." Zero shouted out loud.  
  
"There iss no point." Hissed a voice coming out of nowhere.  
  
"W-what?" "Who's there?" said Zero frightendly.  
  
"It is I, Lord Dratheron, I have come to lead you away from all of thiss, I can help you to a land of greatnesss and wonder just come with me." said a misshape figure coming through the window.  
  
"How can I trust you?"Said Zero speaking up.  
  
"You can trusst me, by going to Mt. Lanalack, and seek the mistick crystal and look deeply in and there the you will see the trust." replied Dratheron.  
  
"Why would I want to go all the way to there just to see if I could trust you or not? Said Zero.  
  
"Fine, then don't just come with me and I will lead you I am very trusst worthy. Rasped Dratheron.  
  
Zero thought this over, he could be going to a land of greatness, maybe it couldn't be so bad, he'd be innocent there, like he was supposed to be here.  
  
Meanwhile Lord Dratheron was reading every single thought that was brewing up in Zero's mind. "Yes, come to the land, and you will be mine!" Lord Dratheron thought and chuckled inside.  
  
~~.....Yes I know what your all thinking, don't be confused lord Dratheron does have the power to read minds...~~~  
  
( even yours ) just kidding! 


End file.
